Competition for Prince Armin
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Armin is a prince in Titan Land. He has ten personal slaves: Eren, Jean, Connie, Levi, Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Hanji, Erwin, and Kyoso Suchiru. Kyoso has red hair and blue-green eyes. Not many know, but Armin is actually gay. And so is Eren, Jean, Levi, Erwin, and Kyoso. All these slaves like Prince Armin, but who is going to get him in the end? Find out! Disclaimer: I don't own SNK


I am cheerful in my dreams and emotional in reality, cheerful, angry, ect.

But that changed, if only slightly, once HE came.

Unknown P.O.V.

I am cool and collected in reality, though my mind is always angry and dark. My dreams are even darker.

But that ALL changed when SHE came along.

Unknown P.O.V.

I was led to my new classroom and walked in. Immediately, I noticed the odd aura of the room. This class was most definitely weird.

I finally realized HOW.

The kids had odd abilities, much like my teleportation.

But one kid in the back stood out to me.

Some of the kids' attention was on this boy, and though he seemed like a delinquite, an innocent boy was next to him.

Hm.

"Class~!-!-!" the teacher called out to them. "We have a new student~!-!-!" Everyone gradually quieted and turned to me. The boy took his manga off his head but put it right back on. "Introduce yourself," Narumi-sensei told me.

"Hi, my name's Mikan Sakura!-! I have the Teleportation Alice. It's nice to meet you, and I hope we can be good friends!-!"

"Any questions for Mikan-chan~?"

A girl raised her hand.

Seaweed hair. No wait, permy hair. Eh, either one.

"What's her rank, and who's her partner?" she asked.

Partner?

"Despite that Mikan-chan doesn't have any star on her shirt, it's really just because I had other stuff to do for her. She's a Two Star. Now her partner is Natsume Hyuuga, I decided."

"WHAT?!-! SHE DOES **NOT** GET **MY** NATSUME AS HER PARTNER!-!-!"

"Eh. I think it's really good for him to have Mikan-chan as his partner."

"Uno," I asked, "Who is Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Ah, that boy," he pointed to the boy who was now looking at me with a WTF face.

Huh. His manga had fallen onto his chest.

"And what's a partner?"

"A partner is who helps you get a feel for how Alice Academy works and where everything is," he answered me.

"Uh, somehow, I don't think he's going to be much help..."

"WHAT?!-!-!-!-!" the girl shrieked.

"Ah, I'll make sure he's helpful." I turned grim.

He isn't going to be help, I can feel it.

"Anyway, sit next to Natsume-kun."

I sighed. "H-Hai," I went down the aisles, and practically everyone was glaring at me.

Is it _that_ important that I'm his partner? How can you be JEALOUS of that?!-!

NO ONE introduced themselves or anything...

Near the end though, a boy called to me, "Mikan-chan?"

I looked. A boy with glasses.

"My name's Tobita Yuu, but everyone calls me Iinchou. It's nice to meet you." I started balling.

"You're the first person in this whole class that INVITED me!-!-!-!-!-!-!" I cried.

"Uno, Mikan-chan? D-Daijobu?" he asked, but I continued balling.

"This girl's stupid," I heard and turned.

"WHAT?!-!-!" I screamed at him. "HOW D*** RUDE!-!-! DON'T TALK ABOUT SOMEONE BEHIND THEIR BACK, YOU A**-HOLE!-!-!-!-! I KNEW YOU WERE A DELINQUENT!-!-!-!-!-!-!" He sighed.

"Uno, Sakura?" the boy next to him called to me.

"Eh? Nani?"

"Uno, why don't you just sit down?"

"What?! He just called me STUPID!-! I won't sit that down!-!-!"

"Really, Sakura, you should sit down..."

"I'm NOT sitting down!-!-!-! This boy needs to learn some MANNERS!-!"

"Sakura-"

Suddenly, I felt a breeze under my waist.

The delinquent boy waved something in the air, "He's saying that we don't want to see your panties."

"... KYAAAAAAA!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"

"Or your a** so sit down."

"YOU PERVERT!-!-! GROPER BOY!-!-! A**-WIPE!-! PROSTITUTE!-! A**-HOLE!-! JERK!-! IDIOT!-!-!"

"Is she naming every insult she can make?" he muttered.

"HENTAI!-!-!"

"Looks like she ran out of English insults."

"BAKA!-! AHO!-! MORON!-!"

"Yeah, she's just saying every insult she can come up with."

"YOU DISGUSTING BOY!-!-! WICKED!-!"

"She does know that wicked's used for cool sometimes, right? Wait, no, she probably doesn't. She's an idiot."

"YOU MONSTER!-!-!-!-!-!" I screamed.

What kind of crazy delinquent takes off a girl's PANTIES?!

Natsume's P.O.V.

I was quite annoyed at all this girl's screaming.

I peeked again.

Still, her pu** was in full view. It looked tight, and kind of got me horny.

Screaming this much, she better make it worth it.

I just stared as she screamed. So annoying.

I sighed.

I'm sick of this.

I stabbed my finger in her pu**, "Keep quiet, will you? You're breaking my ears. 'Less you want worse, s*** the h*** up."

She was frozen stiff. She began balling.

"WAAAAAH!-!-!-!-!-! IT HURTS!-!-!-! GET OUT!-!-!-!-!"

I growled, "S*** the f*** up!-!-!" I took it out and slapped her. She STILL cried!-! I growled more.

What the f*** do I have to do to get her to s*** up?!-!

I burnt her hair.

Or would've. For some reason, nothing happened.

I growled more.

WHAT THE F***ING F***?!-!-!-!-!

"YOU F***ING A**-HOLED B****!-!-!" I screamed at her. "S*** the f*** up, you a**-hole!-!-!-!-!"

"Uno..." I heard Narumi's voice.

"Uno," I heard Iinchou's frantic voice, "Y-You shouldn't harass her like that, Natsume-kun."

"F***ING RETARD!-!-!-!" She gasped.

"Now THAT is just rude!-!" she argued, hands on hips. "People with special needs are very kind and understanding!-!-! And they're not stupid!-!"

"What the f*** is this girl babbling about now?" I growled under my breath. Then I said more clearly, "Just s*** up and sit down, you b****."

"Don't call me a b****!-!-! Gosh, you're so rude! I bet you have no friends, you jerk!-!"

I growled, "I have more than YOU." Tears started streaming her eyes.

"I-I have friends... I have good friends... Uh, uh, r-right... Tami-kun?"

Eh?

"Y-Yeah, he's right..."

Her eyes are foggy...

"Listen to him- he's saying the truth- I'm great... I got tons of friends... Tami-kun knows I'm awesome..."

Who... is Tami-kun?

Mikan's P.O.V.

"Yeah, you show him, Mi-chan!-!" Tami cheered. "You're AWESOME!-!-! You've got the whole gang- me, Misa, Tako and Taki, ALL OF US!-!-! And Hotaru, too!-!"

"Y-Yeah," I smiled. "I've got tons of friends. And they're always here with me. We're all REALLY close. I'm sure YOU don't have friends like Tami and Hotaru, jerky boy!-!-! Yeah, we're all awesome!-! We're tight knit!-! We even take baths together and sleep together!-!-!"

Yeah, that's right. I have Hotaru and Tami, Misa and Tako, Taki, ALL OF THEM!-!

Natsume's P.O.V.

Now she was babbling about taking BATHS together and SLEEPING together.

Didn't she say Tami was a boy?

Why the f*** is she sleeping with a boy?! Isn't she TEN?!-!-!

{In case you are totally lost and confused, Tami and the gang are her IMAGINARY FRIENDS. Not real. ... or are they...? ;P}

"Tami-kun, can you get Bear-Bear?" she asked, turning to air. After a second or two, she cheered, "Yay!-!-!"

And she sat down, fidgeting. After a few minutes though...

A BEAR CAME FLOATING IN.

Yes, class had started.

"YAY!-!-!-! BEAR-BEAR!-!" she got up and took the bear, "Thank-you, Tami-kun!-!-!" She hugged the bear.

What the h***?

{I just wanted them to be real. BUT WHAT THE FRIG ARE THEY THEN?!-!-!}

Mikan's P.O.V.

After I hugged Bear-Bear, Tami-kun flirted, "Aw, don't I get a hug like that? I'm the one who brought him." I chuckled but gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "I-I said hug..." he fumed in embarrassment.

Aw, Tami-kun's so cute when he blushes.

Natsume's P.O.V.

She kissed air. AIR. AIR, I F***ING TELL YOU!-!-! SHE KISSED **AIR**!-!

WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH HER?!-!-!-!

Though earlier, a bear was floating around.

Didn't she say her alice was TELEPORTATION, not telekinesis?

Mikan's P.O.V.

"Tami-kun, you're so cute..." I said cheerfully. He blushed.

"Y-You're making me horny..." he fiddled.

"Eh? Oh, you want some later?" I asked, and he blushed.

"D-Don't say that as if it's a normal thing!-!-!" he cried. Then he blushed more and tried to hide his blush with his bangs, "B-But yeah, I want... some later..." I chuckled.

"Okay, Tami-kun, I'll be sure to give you some!-!-!" He nodded. "Anyway, Tami-kun, let's sit down."

"Sakura!-!-!" the teacher, Jinno yelled. "Do not use your alice during class!-!"

"Eh? I didn't use my alice... did I, Tami-kun?" He shook his head. "Yeah, 'cause there's no alice to use it on right now."

"You used Telekinesis," he declared.

"I don't have that alice, do I, Tami-kun?"

He shook his head, "No, but you do have the Copy alice."

"Oh, right. Jinno-sensei, I didn't steal a telekinesis alice, don't worry."

"Then why was the bear floating?"

"Eh? Floating? Bear-Bear wasn't floating, was he, Tami-kun?"

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head.

"Then what brought that bear in here?"

"Eh? Tami-kun brought Bear-Bear in here..."

"And who is Tami-kun? A ghost? A spirit?"

"No, otherwise he wouldn't be able to hold Bear-Bear. Bear-Bear doesn't like scary things like ghosts and spirits. Tami-kun's my friend."

But then Hotaru came in.

"Ah! Hotaru! Are you finished?" She nodded.

"Also, I made this," she handed me something. I looked at it. It flew up.

"What is it?"

"A Stalking Fly. Here," she gave me a controller.

"Whoa, I'm looking through the fly's eyes!" I exclaimed.

"Yup. It's Invention #56. You control the fly with the controller and see what you're doing and or who you're stalking with the screen on top. I suggest stalking a boy when he's in the shower."

"That's a good idea, but I only like Tami-kun, Hotaru. After all," I turned to him, "He's wonderful in every way, especially looks, right Tami-kun?" He was blushing madly.

"You can stalk him."

I laughed, "Hotaru, Tami-kun's always with ME!-!-! I wouldn't need a Stalker Fly for that!-! You can use it to stalk people though. When I need it for spying, I'll ask."

"Alright," she said as I handed her the controller. She moved the controllers, and it flew in front of a blonde-haired boy.

"Eh?"

"He's cute."

It went up his shirt, "Ah!-!"

"Nice abs, nice chest."

It went into his pants, "Eep!-!-!"

"Mmn..." she said emotionlessly, and I laughed.

"Hotaru, you pervert!-!"

"I've been horny all day."

"Aren't you always horny? You steal from Pochi-kun, after all."

"Mi-chan, she doesn't mean horny like a demon."

"Eh? What could she mean then?"

"You shouldn't know just yet."

"Okay..."

"Mi-neechan!-!-!-!-!" I heard, and Pochi jumped on me.

"Kya!-!" I fell on the bench I was sitting on.

"Hotaru-chan stole my bunny!-!-!-!-!-!" he cried.

"Hotaru!-!-!"

She shrugged, "I gave it an electrical bath."

"When she gave her back, she was all torn!-!-!" he balled.

"Hotaru!-! You know Pochi's lover was that bunny!-!-! You just destroyed his love life!-!-!" She shrugged again. "Do you want me to take the Horny Cleanser from you?" I threatened. Her eyes widened at me.

"Pochi, don't worry, I'll bring your bunny back to life."

"Y-You will?" he hiccupped. She nodded. His face became hopeful. "THANK YOU, MI-NEECHAN!-!-!-!-!" he exclaimed, snuggling at me as I laughed.

"No problem!-!"

He clung to me for the rest of the day.

Natsume's P.O.V.

She was talking about HORNY for five minutes.

And she talked about someone named Pochi loving a bunny.

Then she threatened about taking a Horny Cleanser, whatever that was.

And Ruka, my best friend, had been raped by a fly supposedly called a Stalking Fly.

What. The. F***?

The day went on with her constantly babbling to air.

Only gym and lunch were slightly interesting.

In lunch, food was disappearing in the line.

Supposedly, a boy named Toki was eating most of it, and she scolded him for it.

There was no food left by the end of lunch.

I pictured this 'Toki' boy to be fat.

"Hey," I said to her, "What's this Toki guy look like?"

"Eh? Ah, Toki's really skinny. He's athletic. He has blue eyes and blondish-brownish hair."

Whoa, totally not what I was thinking.

I had pictured a fat boy eating a chocolate bar with blonde hair and brown eyes.

Oh well.

Then gym.

"Boys, go in the boy's locker room or wait out here," she instructed air. "Girls, come with me or wait out here."

Boy, was she stupid.

Mikan's P.O.V.

"Eh? But I want to see you naked," Tami winked, flirting.

I chuckled, "Later, Tami-kun. Anyways, bye-bye for a bit," I waved to them as I went into the girls' locker room.

Whelp-

What?

Natsume's P.O.V.

After finishing her talk with air, she went... into...

The boys' locker room.

I followed her in since I had to go, and saw her eyes wide.

"You guys are tiny!" she exclaimed.

I almost fell over.

THAT'S her reaction to seeing a ton of boys with nothing but boxers? And some of their boxers are even down 'cause they couldn't keep them up when pulling their pants down.

"Tami-kun's much bigger!"

What is he, a giant? Goblin?

"Yours are like kids'," she said, looking around.

Finally, I realized what she was talking about.

She wasn't looking at their heights, oh no. She was looking at their D***S.

What the f***?!-!

And wait, Tami's... much bigger?

"Hey, girl," I walked up to her. "This is the guy's locker room."

"Hm? Oh, alright."

I raised an eyebrow but started to change. Accidently, my own boxers went down. My eyes a tiny bit wide, I waited for her reaction. She was staring.

"... Y-Yours..." her eyes became swirls, "Y-Yours is even bigger... th-than Tami-kun's..."

Huh.

I smirked for an instant, too short for anyone to see, and changed.

MINE is bigger than Tami's.

"H-How is that... p-possible?"

"Just change your clothes, girlie. Go in the Girls' Locker Room and change."

"Um..." her lip was quivering.

What was with her?

Well, she is practically stupid and has imaginary friends that can pick up nouns.

"Look, girl, just change."

"T-T-TAMI!-!-!-!" she ran out, screaming.

Well then.

I went out and saw her hugging air. I sat in my spot and sighed.

Sheesh, why is she freaking out just because I have a bigger co** than 'Tami's'?

Mikan's P.O.V.

"TAMI, I JUST SAW A BIGGER ONE!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" I cried, hugging him, and he got angry.

"What?!-! Are you kidding me?!-! Whose?!-!-!" he steamed.

"Na-Natsume~!-!-!-!-!" I cried.

Why?! WHY?!-! HOOOOOW?!-!-!-!-!

Natsume's P.O.V.

She was hugging air and then screamed my name.

Chick, I'm not air.

"Eh?" she let go of the air.

I guess she realized that I wasn't there.

But soon enough, I felt a slap against my cheek, and someone stomping on my co**.

"Tch!-!" came out of my gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah!-!" the girl cheered, tears in her shut eyes, "Make it smaller, Tami-kun!-!"

Okay, I'm starting to believe there actually IS someone there, someone named Tami.

That's when I began to see a figure all blurry and no color.

There's definitely someone there.

And that's when I saw him fully.

He had blood-red eyes and brown hair.

My mouth hang open, "Tami?" I asked in disbelief.

Oh my frigging gosh, there's actually someone there. Whoa.

He had tight, black clothes, light brown jeans, and pretty big, black boots.

"NOBODY SHOWS MIKAN HIS CO**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" the boy screamed, "AND DEFINITELY NOT IF IT'S BIGGER THAN MINE!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"

There is actually someone in front of me... stomping on my co**.

Alright, that's enough surprise for one day. This guy's getting on my nerves.

"My boxers fell down. If you don't want her seein co**s all day, don't let your stupid girlfriend go in the boys' locker room," I growled.

"Nobody shows Mikan their co**!-!-!-!-!"

"Yeah, well guess what. She just saw TONS of co**s 'cause she went in the boys' locker room. Keep your girlfriend in check, ba**ard."

"WHAT?!-!-!" he roared, "YOU JERKY BASTARD!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" he kicked my face, and I decided to finally fight back.

I stood up and burned his hair, but it didn't affect him. I growled and decided to rely on my fists and feet instead.

I kicked him in the balls, "WHO F***ING CARES IF I HAVE A BIGGER C***, HUH?!-! WHO F***ING CARES IF THE CHICK SAW IT?!-!-!-!"

He kicked me back in the balls, and I kicked him again in the balls.

This continued for a long time before the teacher came by and told me to stop kicking air.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! DON'T YOU SEE THIS F***ING GUY?!-!-!-!" I screamed, and the pain from being kicked in the balls so many times finally kicked in, making me double over, groaning, but Tami was also doubling over, groaning. I glared at him, growling, "Da** you, Tami..."

That's when he checked his penis.

"PULL YOUR PANTS BACK UP, YOU FREAK!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" I shouted in shock.

But then I remembered the whole fact that if you just got kicked in the balls... you might have that one thing.

I carefully stuck my own hand in my pants and felt for my balls.

Luckily, they weren't staying up and instead were hanging, like they're supposed to.

I sighed in relief, taking my hand out.

Then I kicked the boy again, now having a new goal other than giving him pain-

Making his balls go up and STAY UP

I kicked him continuously until Polka Dots went in front of him.

I growled, "Get out of the way, little girl."

"I won't let you hurt Tami-kun!-!-!" she cried, "Leave him alone!-!-!"

"HE'S the one who started this!-!-! He f***ing stomped on my balls!-!-! Isn't that reason enough for payback?!-!-!"

"Him stomping on you was for good reason!-! T-"

"What crazy reason could you have for stomping on someone's balls that's actually JUST?!-!-!"

"He was trying to make your penis smaller - that's reason enough!-!"

"That's a stupid reason!-! What is so WRONG about me having a bigger co**?!-!-!"

"Because TAMI'S supposed to have the biggest penis!-!-!"

"THAT IS THE STUPID-EST LOGIC I'VE EVER HEARD!-!-!"

"IT MAKES **TONS** OF SENSE!-!-!"

"MORE LIKE **NONE**!-!-!"

"Both of you, just CALM down!-!" the teacher roared angrily and blew her whistle. "Good Lord!-!"

"HER FRIEND F***ING STOMPED ON MY BALLS AND KICKED THEM!-!-!" I pointed at Polka.

"YOU KICKED TAMI'S BALLS, TOO!-!-!" she argued.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T **STOMP** ON THEM!-!-!"

"BOTH OF YOU, TO MY OFFICE! NOW!-!"

"Which two?" the three turned to her.

"


End file.
